Fallout Fanfiction Wiki:Timeline
a a This is the Timeline for the Fallout Fanfiction universe, to serve as a sort of summary of each event and "official" backbone for future articles. For in-depth information, please see their respective articles. 20th Century 1920 *'December 1st': Arthur Cunningham is born. 1938-1942 *Creation of the EG42, by Friedrich von Stauffenburg and Group 128 1945 *'﻿August 6 and 9: '''The world's first use of Atomic bombs on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki occurs. *'September 2': World War 2 officially ends as the Japanese sign surrender documents on the ''U.S.S. Missouri. *'October 24': The United Nations is officially formed after diplomats from around the world signed the U.N. Charter in the city of San Francisco. 1946 ﻿ 1947 ﻿ 1948 ﻿ 1949 *'December 10': Chiang Kai-Shek and his Nationalists retreat to the Island of Taiwan. 1950 * October: China invades Tibet, incorporating it into the People's Republic. * June 25: Korean War begins as North Koreans pour into South Korea. 1951 1952 1953 *'July 27': Korean War ends with armistice being signed. 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 *'January 1': Fidel Castro's troops overthrow the Batista regime in Cuba, establishing a Communist regime in the country. 1960 1961 *'January 20': Richard M. Nixon is sworn into office as the 35th President of the United States. *'April 17': A C.I.A. trained force of 5,000 Cuban Exiles invade the country of Cuba in order to overthrow Fidel Castro. *'April 23': Fidel Castro's regime is overthrown in Cuba after his killing by Cuban Exiles. *'May 5': Cpt. Carl Bell becomes the first human, and American, in space. 1962 * October 11: China detonates its first Atomic Bomb. 1963 1964 *'July 4th': The Commonwealth Reorganization Act is passed by Congress. 1965 * May 3rd: President Nixon signs the Civil Right's Act of 1965 and Voting Rights Act. * March 'The United States leads an invasion of North Indochina, ordered by President Nixon in response to an alleged assault on U.S. warships by communist forces. 1966 1967 1968 *'October: The 22nd Admendment is repelled by Congress, allowing Nixon to run for a third and even fourth Term. *'August '''The growing counterculture movement in the United States, dissatisfied with the presidency of Richard M. Nixon and the conservative values of the older generation, achieved national prominence, promoting an end to the arms race with China and the Soviet Union. 1969 *'July 16': Valiant 11 lands on the moon, with a crew of Cpt. Richard Wade, Cpt. Mark Garris, and Cpt. Michael Hagen; make America the first country to land on the Moon as they take their steps on it. The three crew members become the first men on the moon. *'November 11': Valiant 12 lands on the moon. 1970 1971 1972 * '''May 26: '''Richard Nixon refuses to sign the SALT I treaty with the Soviet Union. * '''June 17: '''A break-in occurs at the Watergate Complex in Washington, D.C., the men responsible for the break in aren't caught, but suspicion is placed on Richard Nixon, sparking the Watergate Scandal which almost tarnished President Nixon's name. * '''November 7: '''Richard Nixon defeats George McGovern in the 1972 elections and is elected to his fourth and final term. 1973 * '''August 8: '''Due to lack of evidence and Nixon blaming the communists, the Watergate Scandal dies off and Nixon's popularity stays. 1974 1975 1976 * '''November 2: '''Ronald Reagan wins the 1976 elections, becoming the President-elect. 1977 * '''January 20: '''Ronald Reagan is inaugurated as the 36th President of the United States. The "Reagan Era" begins. 1978 1979 * '''November 4: '''The Iranian Hostage Crisis begins as 60 American diplomats at the American embassy in Tehran are taken hostage by Islamic radicals. * '''November 11: '''President Reagan issues the Iranians an ultimatum to release the hostages or else. * '''November 12: '''The Iranians refuse Reagan's ultimatum. * '''November 21: '''The United States issues airstrikes on the Iranian capital Tehran, during the airstrikes, Ayatollah Khomeini is killed. Over 1,000 Iranians are killed. During the airstrikes, an American special forces team storms the Embassy and rescues the hostages and brings them back to American soil. * The United States cuts off diplomatic relations with Iran following this event, this would last to the Great War. 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 * August 1: Harold Russell is born in outside of Detroit. 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 21st Century 2000 * '''January 1': The Commonwealth of European States changes it's name to the "European Commonwealth". 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 *'December 21': The Caracas Incident occurs, with the entire city of Caracas, Venezuela being destroyed by a small meteorite. 2013 2014 2015 *'October 7': A small rebellion in the country of Taiwan overthrows the old Nationalist government, and becomes a part of the People's Republic of China. 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 2030 2031 2032 2033 2034 2035 2036 2037 2038 2039 2040 2041 2042 2043 2044 2045 * March 2: The People's Liberation Army invades the nation of Mongolia. 2046 2047 2048 2049 2050 * January 1: The Treaty of Kyoto is signed by both the Chinese and Japanese. In the treaty, Japan is forced to demobilize and disarm it's armed forces, grant 99 year leases for Japanese naval bases, and have Chinese soldiers stationed on the all of the islands of Japan for an indefinite time. 2051 2052 *'April 3': The European Commonwealth attacks the United Arab Coalition from western allied Israel, starting the Middle Eastern War as EC forces launched attacks on Turkey and Egypt. *'April 5: '''Israel joins with the European Commonwealth in the war. 2053 *'February': The city of Mecca, the holiest city to the Muslim population of the United Arab Coalition is captured by the European Commonwealth. *'December 5': Pro-Arab Palestinian radicals blow up a low-yield nuclear weapon in the city of Tel Aviv. 2054 *'January': Limited Nuclear exchange between the European Commonwealth and the United Arab Coalition raises fears of nuclear war around the world. 2055 2056 2057 2058 2059 2060 * '''January 11': The last meeting of the European Commonwealth takes place, with most of the member nations leaving the organization. * February 29: A mis-communication between the French side of the former nation of the Netherlands leads to an accidental artillery exchange between the two sides, which would be now as the "Fire on the Rhine" in later years. * April 1: The European Wars begin as the French and Italians mobilized their armies againist the Germans in order to help the country of Switzerland. 2061 2062 2063 2064 2065 April 6th - Us and Uk goverment agreement for the Trade Bill to give oil support to the Uk in the European Commonwealth War which then Uk goverment sents English scientist , Former SAS soldier's and their familys and an former SAS general Kane Pascoe who are sent to Fort Hope which has Vault 177. 2066 *'December 10': Chinese and American relations finally explode as a PLA expeditionary force attacks the city of Anchorage and claims it as Chinese territory. *'December 20': The Ebon Atoll Incident occurs: with the destroyer U.S.S. Ebon Atoll being accidentally sunk by a nuclear torpedo from the submarine U.S.S. Interference. 2067 2068 2069 2070 *'November 25th '- Fort Hope is open to show the Technology of the Future and the Museum of Japanese Culture and Religion all funded by both US & Uk goverment and Vault-Tec. General Kane Pascoe also tells English scientist to make an japanese style power armor based around the T-45d power armor because of his interests to the culture of Japan. 2 days before United Kingdom was attacked by French spys in the Bank of England so making the United Kingdom go to war with France. 2071 *'January 24'- Inferno is born 2072 2073 *'June 10th' - English scientist Fin Green makes advanced weapons made for the new T-45d japanese power armor this is to be shown to everyone at Vault 177; This also to show the new blueprints ideas from Fin Green. *'June 15th' - English scientist Fin Green shows blueprints to all of Vault 177 which give new ideas to general Kane Pascoe about advanced weapons and advanced drone machine. All of this makes Fin Green the Second hand man of Kane Pascoe in Vault 177 Future Lab Center. 2074 *'March 10': The Yangtze Campaign begins as U.S. forces invade Hangzhou bay with a main objective of Shanghai. 2075 *'May 5th' - Fin Green and Kane Pascoe complete project TIGER which show the new battle ready robots which know guard the inside of Fort Hope only 5 were made. Fin Green also says project JPA (Japanese Power Armor) will be complete on October 24th 2077. 2076 *'August 1': U.S. forces, under the command of General Alfred Wheeles, accept the surrender of General He in Shanghai; ending the Yangtze Campaign. *'June 10th - '''Vault 154 is open to every one at Little Rock which is near to Vault 177 but Vault 154 will only take in the 'Upper class People'. *'October 27th''' - Half of Little Rock people goes to Jackson because of The People's Republic of America which makes the US army go in and bomb Little Rock which makes the place in to a small village. This makes the People Republic Rename Little Rock in to the 'One State of the People's America'. *'October 29th' - Vault 154 takes all of Little Rocks 250 'Upper class people' in. At the same time Vault 177 is given more support by the US goverment and by Valut-Tec by given them more scientists and tec. They are also given familys from Little Rock which Kane Pascoe is happy to help; Kane Pascoe when meets Doctor Li Hang who works for Fin Green. 2077 * January 10th: '''The city of Anchorage is reclaimed by U.S. forces. * '''January 15th - Vault 154 takes no more 'Upper class people' and is now close off from the world making the population 833 people inside Vault 154. * January 17th '''- The 'One State of the People's America' is now in and civil war with the Rock Team who is lead by the fascist leader Tim Golden which makes the half of the People's America in to the 'Golden Republic' * '''January 20th - Us armys goes to leave Little Rock to go to New York to stop mass protests leaving the 'People's America' and the 'Golden Republic' to fight over the run down ruin of Little Rock. Small group of the army is left outside of Little Rock. * May 1st - Kane Pascoe and Li Hang are married at Vault 177. * February 1th: The Gobi Campaign begins as the U.S. Airborne divisions of the 11th, 17th, and 101st parachuted into the Gobi desert. * October 23th: Great War Occurs * October 23th - '''Vault 177 is then closed by orders from Kane Pascoe and Fin Green. This makes Fin Green move the project JPA to be done at the 2080. 2078 '''April 20th - Li Pascoe gives birth to Jake 'Kane' Pascoe, Kane Pascoe is happy and gives him hope to the Vault at the same day all the people in Vault 177 make Kane Pascoe as thier leader of Vault 177 this gives power to Kane in the Vault 177. April 25th - Kane Pascoe calls himself King Kane I and now calls his Vault people the 'White Hearts' tribe. King Kane I gives the title 'Left Arm of the King' to Fin Green who now calls himself 'Monk Fin I'. **'April 30th - '''Monk Fin founded the new religion of Shinto called 'Shinkan'. Monk Fin also calls himself and King Kane of the White Heart tribe, Saints of the Shinto or Shinkan religion. This religion becomes popular to the White Heart tribe in the Vault under Fort Hope. **'May 2nd''' - King Kane makes new rules for his tribe and gives orders to the scientists to get project JPA completed to get ready to outside of the Vault in some time. King Kane also begins his new shogun which begins his making of an new tribal army. 2079 2080 2081 2082 2083 *'December 9- '''Inferno encounters the ghoul Yiu in Grand Central Terminal 2084 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090 2091 2092 2093 2094 2095 2096 2097 2098 2099 22nd Century ﻿2100 2101 2102 2103 2104 2105 2106 2107 2108 2109 2110 2111 2112 2113 2114 2115 2117 2118 2119 2120 2121 2122 2123 2124 2125 2126 2127 2128 2129 2130 2131 2132 2133 2134 2135 2136 2137 2138 2139 2140 2141 2142 2143 2144 2145 2146 2147 2148 2149 2150 2151 2152 2153 2154 2155 2156 2157 *The alliance known as the Blood Faction was started. *'June 29-'''The Lone Spears are founded by two ghouls named Inferno,Yiu and a human Frank. 2158 2159 2160 2161 2162 2163 2164 2165 2166 2167 2168 2169 2170 2171 2172 2173 2174 2175 2176 2177 2178 2179 2180 2181 2182 2183 2184 2185 2186 2187 2188 2189 2190 2191 2192 2193 2194 2195 2196 2197 2198 2199 23rd Century ﻿2200 2201 2202 2203 2204 2205 2206 2207 2208 2209 2210 2211 2212 2213 2214 2215 2216 2217 2218 2219 2220 2221 2222 2223 2224 2225 2226 2227 2228 2229 2230 2231 2232 2233 2234 2235 2236 2237 2238 2239 2240 2241 2242 2243 * '''June 11th: '''Damien Winters is born 2244 2245 2246 2247 2248 2249 2250 2251 2252 2253 2254 2255 2256 2257 2258 2259 2260 2261 2262 2263 2264 2265 2266 2267 2268 2269 2270 2271 2272 2273 2274 2275 2276 2277 *The Executive Order 1034 is signed by NCR President Aaron Kimball in order to have more draft more soldiers in the NCR Military for the Mojave Campaign. 2278 2279 2280 2281 2282 * '''March 18th: '''Chief Hanlon honorbly resigns and Damien Winters becomes the 7th Chief of the NCR Rangers. 2283 2284 2285